


Cuddles Are the Best Medicine

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “Seriously, I told you that you would get sick going out like that.” Marvin and JackieRequested on Tumblr by Huffledork.
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 23





	Cuddles Are the Best Medicine

“What did I tell you?” 

Marvin made no attempt to respond, simply huddling further under the blanket Jackie had draped over his shoulders, the cold still racking his body with shivers. Jackie tossed two more pieces of wood into the fireplace, finally satisfied with the growth of the flames. He stood up and brushed off his jeans, turning around to face Marvin with an exasperated scowl. 

“Seriously, I told you that you would get sick going out like that.” 

“Had to,” Marvin ground out, teeth chattering so violently he almost couldn’t form the words. His response did nothing to placate Jackie, who threw his hands up and stomped off to the kitchen. Judging by the sounds from within, he was making something warm- tea, hopefully. Marvin would really enjoy some of his own home blend right about now. It would give him the strength needed to warm himself up. 

“You did not have to,” Jackie called out, because apparently they were not done with this conversation, even if he had been the one to walk away. Marvin suppressed a groan and collapsed sideways onto the couch, dragging the quilt Jameson and Chase had made from the back of the couch over his body. More blankets would be nice, and a pillow, but the fire was beginning to really roar and soon he’d be feeling the heat from it. 

“I told you not to and you did anyway. You knew this would happen! I knew this would happen!” 

Marvin was tempted to bite out a response, but his teeth were still clicking together too rapidly. Explaining anything right now, but especially the science behind why magic was inhibited by thick fabrics, would be beyond difficult. It was frustrating, not being able to respond to Jackie’s nagging. Thankfully he seemed to realize he wouldn’t get an answer and went silent.

A few minutes later he returned with two mugs and Marvin perked up. He could smell his home blend from here and eagerly reached for it, uncaring to the way the heat burned his chilled hands at first. Jackie sat beside him and didn’t complain when Marvin shoved his feet under Jackie’s thigh. 

“Listen, I just- I don’t want you catching a cold, okay? We all know Jem is gonna get sick, and if he gets sick then Chase will probably get sick taking care of him, and if Chase gets sick then Schneep will try to take care of him and we risk Schneep also getting sick and-” 

Marvin held his hand out to stop Jackie’s worried rambling, leaning over to set his mug on the floor. Reluctantly he shimmied his way up and out of his blankets, repositioning himself to lean against Jackie’s side and rest his head on Jackie’s shoulder. His brother went still for a moment, letting Marvin get comfortable, and then pulled the blankets up over the two. 

“B-b-be okay,” Marvin managed to say, accepting the arm Jackie draped over him, soaking in his brother’s warm and the sound of his heart beating behind his ribs. 

“Yeah….yeah, we’ll be okay.” 


End file.
